donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Panic
Pirate Panic is the first stage in Gangplank Galleon and Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. It has the Mainbrace Mayhem stage come after it. Overview ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' The setting of the stage is on a ship's deck in the middle of the day which progresses to sunset near the end. This stage also features Rambi who aids Diddy and Dixie after halfway through the stage. There are nineteen Neeks in the stage (including the three from a Bonus Stage) eleven Klomps (including the four in a Bonus Stage) and two Klobbers. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' Like its semi-sequel, this area takes place once more on a shipdeck. There is also eight Neeks, six Klomps and two Klobbers. As this stage is the very first stage in Donkey Kong Land 2, it has a low amount of difficulty. Collectibles and Secrets ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Animal Buddies *'Rambi the Rhinoceros:' Guarded by two Klomps on a medium-sized stack of barrels. Minor *'Bananas:' 108 *'K-O-N-G Letters' **'K:' Next to second DK Barrel after the group of three Neeks. **'O:' Guarded by two Klomps after the Golden Feather. **'N:' Next to Rambi (automatically collected after exiting first Bonus Barrel). **'G:' Guarded by two Klomps after the DK Coin. *'Extra Life Balloons' **'Red:' Enter door at the start. **'Green:' Rewarded for returning Rambi. *'DK Coin' **On the top and end of the enormous stack of barrels, located just before the letter G. *'Golden Feather' **Next to the first group of bananas shaped like an "A" (shaped like an "R" in the Game Boy Advance version). *'Banana Coins' **Enter hidden Barrel Kannon at the very start. Requires team hop. **Next to the first group of bananas shaped like an "A" (shaped like an "R" in the Game Boy Advance version). **Underneath the Kremkoin in the first bonus area. Special Barrels *'DK Barrels' **Shortly after the beginning. **Next to the letter K after the group of three Neeks. **Directly after the Star Barrel. *'Star Barrel' **Directly after the O letter. *'Hidden/Hard-to-reach Barrel Cannons' **Directly at the beginning. Team hop is needed to reach. Blasts to a row of bananas and a banana coin. *'Warp Barrel': **The Warp Barrel can be found after the first crate and on top of the first platform of barrels. Diddy and Dixie must use their Team-up move on the left to reach the area. Then, the warp leads them on top of a barrel platform next to the End of Stage Target Bonus Areas *The first bonus area can be found down in a hole, on the ground marked by a banana. In this bonus area,Diddy and Dixie have to jump on stacks of barrels until reaching the Kremkoin. *The second bonus area can be found in an area on the left after falling down a large gap. This area has a banana trail with a left sign pointing to the area. Rambi's horn charge must be used to break the wall and access the area. Here, the monkeys must use Rambi to defeat all of the Klomps and Neeks in twenty seconds to obtain another Kremkoin. End Prizes *Banana (or Banana Bunch) *Banana Coin *Red Extra Life Balloon ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' Minor *Bananas: 92 (including the fifteen from the Warp Barrel) *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: Directly after the first Klomp. **O: Above a pit where the first Extra Life Balloon can be found and three gaps above the Star Barrel. **N: Close to the DK Coin and the barrel platforms on the top-right of the DK Coin. **G: Close to the ending of the stage, near a Klomp. *Extra Life Balloons: **Found rising in a pit where the letter O is found. **Floating above a platform of barrels after the Star Barrel. **Floating above a barrel platform after the End of Stage Target. *Banana Coins: **Above two Klomps, shortly before the first Bonus Stage. **Found near a set of large barrel platforms. **Two can be found after the End of Stage Target on the top left of the lone barrel platform. *DK Coin: Close to the letter N and can be shot from three Barrel Cannons. Special Barrels *DK Barrels: **Found after the starting point of the stage. **Shortly before the letter N. *Star Barrel: Shortly after the letter O and three gaps downward from it. *Warp Barrel: Above the first Neek in the stage, Diddy and Dixie must follow a trail of bananas above it until going into a Warp Barrel. Gallery ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Super Nintendo Entertainment System PiratePanicOverworld.png|Pirate Panic in the overworld. PiratePanicOverworldJapan.png|Pirate Panic in the overworld in the Japanese version. StartPiratePanic.png|The starting point of Pirate Panic. MessageKapkrool.png|The note from Kaptain K. Rool. KaptainKroolJapanese.png|The note from Kaptain K. Rool in Japanese. PiratePanicDiddycollectBananas.png|Diddy collecting bananas. PiratePanicStarBarrel.png|Dixie passing the Star Barrel. PiratePanicHole.png|A hole in Pirate Panic leading to a Bonus Barrel. PiratePanicRambiCrate.png|Dixie approaching a Rambi crate. PiratePanicCharge.png|Diddy, Dixie and Rambi approaching a hidden bonus area. PiratePanicEnd.png|Diddy and Dixie next to the End of Stage Target. PiratePanicComplete.png|Diddy dancing to his boombox after completing Pirate Panic. DKC2 - Pirate Panic warp.gif|Entering the Warp Barrel Game Boy Advance File:PiratePanicAdvanceOverworld.png|Pirate Panic in the overworld. File:PiratePanicAdvanceOverworldJapan.png|Pirate Panic in the overworld in the Japanese version. File:PiratePanicAdvanceStart.png|The start of Pirate Panic. File:PiratePanicAdvanceRoom.png|The room with the letter from Kaptain K. Rool. File:PiratePanicAdvanceLetter.png|The letter from Kaptain K. Rool. File:Pirate Panic - Letter - Super Donkey Kong 2 GBA.png|The letter in Japanese. File:PiratePanicAdvanceFeather.png|Diddy and Dixie beneath a feather. File:PiratePanicAdvanceHole.png|Diddy and Dixie next to a hole leading them to a Bonus Barrel. File:PiratePanicAdvanceCharge.png|Diddy, Dixie and Rambi about to charge into a hidden bonus area. File:PiratePanicAdvanceDKCoin.png|The location of Pirate Panic's DK Coin. File:PiratePanicAdvanceEnd.png|Diddy dancing to his boombox after completing Pirate Panic. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' File:PiratePanicLand2Overworld.png|Pirate Panic in the overworld. File:PiratePanicLand2JapanOverworld.png|Pirate Panic in the overworld in the Japanese version. File:PiratePanicLand2Start.png|Diddy at the start of Pirate Panic. File:PiratePanicLand2Neek.png|Diddy next to a Neek. File:PiratePanicLand2Dixiebarrel.png|Dixie atop barrels. File:PiratePanicLand2Klomp.png|Dixie encountering a Klomp. File:PiratePanicLand2letterO.png|Diddy next to an Extra Life Balloon and the letter O. File:PiratePanicLand2StarBarrel.png|Diddy under the Star Barrel. File:PiratePanicLand2.png|Diddy being chased by a Klobber. File:PiratePanicLand2letterN.png|Diddy collecting the letter N. File:PiratePanicLand2KlobberBarrels.png|Diddy amongst many barrels with a Klobber chasing Diddy. File:PiratePanicLand2letterG.png|Diddy about to collect the letter G. File:PiratePanicLand2End.png|Diddy at the end of Pirate Panic. Names in different versions Trivia *In the cabin located inside of this game, there are quite a few easter eggs. They are as listed: **A portrait of King K. Rool. **Skull and crossbones pirate flag. **Artwork image seeming to have land and water on it. **King K. Rool's crown. **A pirate sword. **A green sailboat (Game Boy Advance version only) External links *Walkthrough de:Piraten Panik Category:Stages Category:Gangplank Galleon Stages Category:Kremling-operated locations Category:Rambi Stages Category:Ocean Stages Category:Warp Barrel Stages